How it Should Have Been
by admmeg
Summary: The story of Luke and Lorelai, living with Jess, Rory and April as they grow up. Spanking of adults and children, don't like, don't read.


Lorelai stood outside her front door hoping against hope that her husband had forgotten the promise that he had made her the last time that they had gone to her parent's house. Of course, he wouldn't have though, Luke remembered everything. She bit her lip and came into the house. "Luke?" She called out, "I'm home early, like you asked. What's up?"

Luke turned the TV up before turning to his wife. Even after a year of marriage she always made his breath catch. "How was work today?"

She put her purse down and walked over to the couch, sitting down on his lap. "It was okay. How was your day? Where are the kids?"

He smirked at her, knowing why she was asking. "April is upstairs in her room looking through the books. Jess and Rory are out playing, they should be home in about ten minutes. We should get this over."

"Get what over?" She asked, snuggling into his lap.

Luke sighed, "What did I tell you would happen after that fiasco at Easter?" Lorelai just snuggled in closer. Luke wrapped his arms around her, "Come on Lorelai, what did I say?"

"That the next time we went to my parents' house you were going to spank me before we went to remind me to behave…Oh," She said, her tone switching from dejected to excited. "Let's not go to my parents house! That will solve so many problems."

Luke laughed, "Nice try. You know that I don't love going to your parents either, but we try to go when we have all three kids at least."

"We have Jess for three more weeks…" Lorelai tried, "And we will have April one more of those Fridays."

"Am I going to have to pull you over my lap myself?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sighed; she could hear the disappointment in his tone. "No Sir." She shifted so that she was over his knees.

"Good girl," He encouraged. "I'm proud of you. Don't worry though, it's only for a reminder, not for punishment." He started in, spanking firmly and quickly. After a year, Lorelai was pretty well trained to be still. He was grateful that they could get through her spanking quickly. "What are you going to do if you think that your mom is being rude?"

"Ignore her." She whimpered.

"What if she keeps in on it?" Luke asked, as he shimmed her dress pants down to her knees before starting in again.

"I will just keep my mouth closed and focus in on the kids." Lorelai said, she shifted away from his hand.

He paused, "Put your backside back up in the air, Lorelai, you know better." She cringed at his tone and shifted back into the firing line, where he started in with hard and fast swats. "If you do that again, then I will pull down your panties and go get the spoon."

"Yes sir, I will stay where I am supposed to." Lorelai told him.

Luke continued to spank for two more minutes before pulling his girls pants back up and pulled her into his lap. She had started crying softly, but he gently brushed away her tears. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm going to go fix my make-up before the kids come home." Lorelai said standing.

Luke patted Lorelai's bottom, "I told April that you would fix her hair for tonight too." He looked down at his watch. "The older two should be home by now, I'm going to go to the diner and check and see if they went down there."

"Okay, thanks Luke, that took away some anxiety about tonight." She said, kissing him as he stood before she ran up the stairs to see the youngest member of the family.

"Just stick to the story and we will be fine." Jess said irritated.

"Lane was right in the diner; we shouldn't have gone down to the reservoir." Rory said. She looked down at her watch, "We should have been home twelve minutes ago."

"People are late sometimes; Uncle Luke will understand."

Rory broke out in a run, and Jess followed and soon both kids burst through the door.

Lorelai looked up from where she had been doing April's hair on the couch. "Where have you guys been?"

"Just hanging out around town." Jess said quickly.

"Luke went to the diner looking for you, you were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago, if you don't change quick, we will be late." She could tell something was off with the kids but wasn't sure what.

"We'll go change then." Jess said as he headed upstairs. Rory turned to go to her room.

"Wait!" Lorelai called, "You need to call Luke and let him know that you are home safe, Rory."

"Yes ma'am." She said before turning to grab the phone off of the hook, she dialed the number, and felt her mom's eyes on her the whole time.

"Luke's Diner," He said waspishly.

"Hey, Luke…" Rory said softly, turning away from her mom.

"Rory? Where are you? Are you safe?" Luke asked, panic taking over his anger.

"I'm at home, Jess and I just got here, and I'm sorry I was late." Rory said softer still.

Luke sighed, "What were you guys doing?"

"We were just walking around and talking about books…I lost track of time."

"Did you have your watch on? I asked you to make sure that you had it when you two left the diner after lunch."

"Yes Sir, Mom can tell you when you get here." Rory said.

"I trust you kiddo, go get ready and tell your Mom I'll be there soon."

"Yes Sir." Rory said as she hung up, "Luke is on his way home."

"Thanks kiddo," Jess had come back down at this point and Lorelai set down April, "Jess, can you watch your cousin for a moment please?"

"Sure, Aunt Lorelai." Jess said.

She nodded before heading into her daughters' room. "So, you guys were walking around talking about books?"

"That's what I said," Rory said, not turning around to look at her mom.

"Drop that attitude Rory, I know there is a part of this story that you aren't telling me." Lorelai said, "This isn't us; you don't lie to me."

The eleven-year-old turned to face her mom, "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"I know you kid," Lorelai smiled at her daughter and pat the bed next to her. "Come here."

Rory went and sat next to her mom, "We really did just walk around and talk about books, that wasn't a lie."

Lorelai picked up her daughter's brush from the nightstand and started brushing her daughter's hair. "So, what happened kid?"

Rory took a deep breath, "Mom, can't Jess and I just have this one cousin thing?"

"No, that makes it seem like a creepy, flowers in the attic kind of family relationship." Lorelai said seriously, she was hoping it would break her child's silence. 

Rory laughed, "Not like that."

"Then like what?"

"We…we went to the reservoir…" Rory said slowly.

"Why?" Her mom asked, helping Rory turn her body around to look into her eyes.

"I don't know, Jess said that we were too old for there to really be too much trouble…" Rory trailed off.

"And you believed that based on what evidence?" Lorelai asked, trying to keep her tone from becoming too angry.

"It's been like a year since…" Rory trailed off.

"You haven't done anything that needed more than a warning or a swat for a year, that doesn't mean that punishment isn't still on the table." Lorelai said sharply.

Rory pulled her knees up into her chest, "I'm sorry Mom, I know it was stupid and dangerous."

Lorelai sighed, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with her child, since Rory was six, Luke had taken care of her discipline after a particularly bad night at her parents, and her being a sobbing mess in the diner. I mean she had grounded her, and given her a swat or two, but mostly it fell to Luke. She looked into her daughter's eyes and sighed again. "One of you, if not both of you could have been really hurt."

"I know Mom." Rory whispered. "It just felt like it had been so long since Luke had spanked me…so when Jess said that he wouldn't, I mean we are eleven now!"

"You don't have a very restrictive childhood, Kid. You can go pretty much anywhere, there is one place that is off limits to you."

"I'm sorry Mom!" Rory said.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Lets see what Luke has to say about this…"

"What are they in there doing?" Luke asked his nephew. "We're going to be late."

"I don't know their women, who knows?" Jess said, looking up from the book he was reading with April.

Luke pointed, "Hey, watch it."

"Sorry." Jess said, raising his hands up in surrender.

"LUKE!" Lorelai called down the hall. "Bring Jess!"

He glared down at his nephew, "Anything you want to tell me?"

"No Sir." Jess said placing the two-year-old on the couch with her book before following him down the hall.

"What's going on, we're going to be late." Luke said as he opened the door.

"I think that Rory might have something to tell you," Lorelai started.

"Okay, well lets get this show on the road." Luke said, leaning on the door.

"I went down to the resivour today, it's why I was late coming home." Rory told him.

"What?" He turned to look at his nephew, who was leaning against Rory's desk. "Where were you when this was going on?"

"I was with her." Jess said, not looking up from the floor.

"A real man looks up when someone is talking to him." Luke said firmly.

Jess looked up, "I went with her. It was my idea actually."

Luke sighed, "We are going to be late. Lorelai, call your mom to let her know, that it will at least be fifteen minutes before we come leave."

Lorelai opened her mouth to object that plan, but one look at her husband and she knew that obedience was the only answer. "I will do that right now."

"Thank you," Luke said, "Jess, go stand in the kitchen corner."

"Uncle Luke, come one, we're eleven now," Jess started.

"Corner now." Luke commanded.

Jess quickly exited the room, and Luke closed the door after him. He sat down next to Rory on the bed and placed his hand gently on her head. "Do you know what's going to happen here?"

Rory stood up and nodded, "You're going to spank me."

"That will be part of it." Luke said, "But I told you that if you went down to that reservoir then I would spank you with a belt, and you wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere without an adult for two weeks."

Rory vacillated from foot to foot, "Yes Sir."

Luke hesitated, he had never used his belt on his little girl. He pulled Rory over his knee and lifted up her dress before pulling down her panties. He started spanking hard and fast hoping to get this over with. "It is not okay to put yourself in danger, young lady."

"I know!" Rory whined.

He spanked Rory until her cries broke his heart, "Okay, Rory, I know I've never done this with you before, so I need you to be very still."

"Yes Sir," She said through sobs. Luke pushed her forward a little and then pulled his belt off, he pulled her closer, and then rubbed her back.

"Six, and then, we are all done, except for the grounding." Luke said, trying to reassure himself more than her.

"Yes Sir." Rory said.

Luke swatted her once and Rory howled. Lorelai, walked into the room at that point and raised an eyebrow at her husband. "You will not put yourself in danger." He said as he swatted her again.

"I wont!" She cried.

"You will not put your cousin in danger!"

"OWWW Luke, I promise!" Rory cried.

Luke landed two swats hard. "You will only be where you are supposed to be from now on."

"Yes! Yes Sir!" She howled. He landed the last swat on her sit spots and she crumpled into wracking sobs.

He lifted his girl in a second and held her close. "Shh, good girl, you did so good."

"I'm proud of you for telling us the truth and taking this so well." Lorelai said. She walked over and picked her daughter up out of Luke's arms. "I came in here to tell you that Jess is freaking out in the kitchen. You need to go be with him."

"Thank you," He said standing up. He swooped down and kissed Rory on her forehead, "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah Luke, thank you." Rory said, snuggling into her mom.

Luke walked into the kitchen and sat down in a kitchen chair, he set his belt down on the table, "Come here Jess."

"Yes Sir," Jess said, turning from the corner and walking over to his uncle. "I'm so sorry. I convinced her that we wouldn't get into trouble because we are too old."

"You knew it was dangerous, Jess. I know you, I know you would never put Rory in danger like that, what happened out there today?" Luke asked.

"I just felt like I wanted to have an adventure with her." Jess said.

"I just whipped you good last Easter, why would you think that I wouldn't again?" Luke asked frankly.

"Because…"

"Because, you thought that I wouldn't whip Rory?" Luke asked.

"Well she is like your daughter…" Jess said.

Luke frowned, "you are a lot like my son, I love you both the same."

Jess reached forward and hugged his uncle. Luke squeezed him tight, and then pushed him away. "That means, that I'm going to spank you the same. Also you are not to go anywhere for the next two weeks without an adult."

"Yes Sir." Jess said, "but do we have to go to this dinner tonight?"

Luke leveled the boy with a serious look, "Lorelai!"

She walked into the kitchen and looked at the two men who had her heart, "Yes?"

"Call your mom and tell her that we have to rain check because of the kids, we can go tomorrow night. Then, take the girls to go get all of the movies and junk food in the world, lets have a movie night."

Lorelai's face lit up for the first time that day, "That sound's amazing, let's go Rory, I can call grandma when we get back…"

Rory walked out of her room and hugged Luke and then Jess. "Sorry, I told on us."

"Sorry, I convinced you to go." Jess whispered back.

"Lorelai, call your mom first!" Luke scolded.

"Of course, I was just kidding."

When the girls had left, Luke pulled his nephews boxers and jeans down and then spanked him just like he had spanked Rory a few moments earlier. He carried his crying nephew up to his bedroom and helped him put on pj's before carrying him back downstairs to snuggle with. He didn't get too much time with just the two of them anymore. When the girls came home, everyone quickly changed into jamies and settled in for the movie night and feast.

Around midnight, after all of the kids were tucked in, Lorelai snuggled close to her husband. "What did your mom say about pushing plans off until tomorrow?"

"That it was incredibly rude." Lorelai said.

Luke swatted her, "and?"

"That it was fine. I was thinking though…" She started.

"Yes?" He asked rolling her over so that she was on her stomach and her butt presented an easier target.

"I wasn't going to say we shouldn't go…I was just hoping that even though, I won't feel that reminder tomorrow, that it still counted." 

"Oh, of course it does," Luke said kissing her nose, "So does the threat of a real blistering if you forget though."

"Aye Aye Captain!" She said with a fake salute.

"What are you doing that's not even the right hand!" Luke said, both of them laughing.

"Can I roll over now?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I want to talk about one more thing, and you are always more open in this position." Luke told her.

"Shoot!" She encouraged.

"I know that when I issued the threat of the belt, I had spoken to you about it, but I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before I actually spanked her with it." Luke said, rubbing his wife's back.

She smiled up at him. "I totally trust you with her Luke, she is pretty much your daughter. I don't think that you would ever hurt her."

He smiled down, "Okay, just when you came into the room, I wasn't sure."

"I really did just come in to tell you about Jess. The belt took me off guard, but you were by no means overly harsh." She promised. "Now can I roll over?"

"One more thing," He said, still rubbing her back, "Liz is really having a hard time with Jess lately, and I know that its hard for him to always be couch surfing with her, and that makes it hard to go to school…"

"I was going to ask how you felt about maybe Jess spending the next year with us." Lorelai said, "I mean if you could convince Liz."

"I 'm sure she would love for us to keep him, and I would love for him to have a more stable home, and before it didn't make sense, but now we are settled and custody of April is settled and we've added on to the house so he has his own room…"

"You don't have to convince me Babe, you know I love him too."

"I'm so happy that you are my wife Mrs. Danes." Luke said, rolling her over to kiss her.

"I wanted to talk to you about maybe how we could fill that spare room with a possible brother for those kids, Mr. Danes." Lorelai said, reaching below the sheets.


End file.
